In cloud and other types of computing systems, a customer or user may request that a storage volume be allocated so it may be used by one or more virtual machines (i.e., a virtualized allocation of shared computer resources). For example, in response to a request to allocate a storage volume, cloud computing systems may locate a storage controller with sufficient space from which to allocate the new storage volume.